The present invention relates to novelty soaps and, in particular, to a bar soap including a premium item that is cast in place at a mold cavity which forms a portion of the packaging container.
Numerous soaps have been developed which contain a variety of items. Depending upon the intended user and/or consumer, the soap may include any of a variety of novelty or premium items of interest to the consumer. Many soaps intended for children particularly include toys. Examples of such soaps can be found at U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,827,549; 2,677,913; 3,085,883; 3,165,252; 3,359,206; 3,399,206; 4,861,505; 5,183,429; and 5,316,689.
The construction and packaging of each of the foregoing soaps relies on separate molding and packaging processes. That is, the premium item is typically cast into the soap in a separate molding operation at suitable molding forms shaped to receive and contain the premium item and soap material.
Once cast, the soap is packaged in a suitable wrapper. Most frequently, a paper wrapper is folded and bound about the soap. Suitable graphics and text describing the soap are included on the packaging. The packaging may also be transparent to permit the consumer to view the soap before purchase. The soap of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,689 is packaged in a multi-section container that also serves as a storage container between usage.
Because such soaps are typically sold with relatively small profit margins, it is desirable to reduce processing and handling to a minimum. The present packaging process was therefore developed to cast a soap directly into a packaging container and which container, in turn, is affixed to a backing piece or card containing appropriate text and graphics to describe the product and also attract consumer interest. Premium items of consumer interest are suitably added to the container prior to or during the pouring of the soap material.